Watashi ga Kaita Roku no Ochitsuita Hanashi
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Long name... means: Six Calm Stories that I wrote... songs and KaixShin & KaixConan... plz R
1. Embraced Blush

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Detective Conan.

Author notes: Well, this is only couples of one-shoots XD

These stories are based on lyrics from different songs.

Enjoy~

-oXo-

Embraced Blush.

Kaito lifted Conan up onto his lap and folded his arms around the small boy.

He could hear Conan's erratic breath and kissed him on his cheek.

Wich made Conan blush and look up on him.

Kaito smiled and hugged him as Conan coughed twice.

But Conan didn't calm down one second and Kaito started to get nervous.

Then he got an idea.

All of the sudden he embraced Conan and whispered into his ear.

"Conan-kun... you wanna hear something?"

Of course Conan managed to turn his head and nod, while a blush danced across his face.

Kaito took a breath and started to sing.

"_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._

_Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ..._

_Surfaces numerous of your faces_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_

_On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born_

_Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

_I will still continue to pray_

_Please bestow upon this child your love_

_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._

_Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ..._

_Surfaces numerous of your faces_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_

_On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born_

_Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

_I will still continue to pray_

_Please bestow upon this child your love_

_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

_I will still continue to pray_

_Please bestow upon this child your love_

_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss"_

Kaito looked down on Conan, his breath calm and now normal again.

He smiled and lifted Conan up.

He walked into Conan's room and laid him down on his bed.

Pulling over the sheets, he kissed Conan's cheek and said.

"Good night my little Tantei-kun!"

Then he left like the wind into the night with a full moon.

-oXo-

How was this??

The song I pulled this off was from the Anime -Man.

The beautiful song is named: Tsunaida te ni Kisu wa.

Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get my lazy ass over to the computer and start writing...


	2. Lost Memories in The Summer

Disclaimer: I'd never own Detective Conan... whatsoever!!!

Authors Note: I just HAD to write one with Kaito and Shinichi as old friends :D

It went they way I wanted to... although it wasn't a short one-shoot.

Enjoy~

-oXo-

Lost memories in the summer.

When Kuroba Kaito passed the usual path to his house he heard someone singing.

A young, soprano voice filled the air with a sad song.

"_I'm tired of the hard mornings._

_But I joyfully continue on with life, even when I stumble._

_Let's chase after our distant dreams._

_I'll understand no matter how far apart we are"_

Kaito moved closer, slowly revealing a boy siting by himself by the river.

The sunset made him look more pale and blonde than he seemed.

"_The half-forgotten sweet summer day._

_How many days have passed since that day?_

_The smiling face I loved, spending the days nearby for a while._

_Ahh, I wish quietly for the days I can't ever return to"_

Kaito sat down on top of the hill and listened closely to the song.

"_To the kind person who is far away from me._

_The gentle waves that lap against you will carry you away._

_Because I lost all my memories._

_Along with my brilliant dream, like that day._

_The half-forgotten sweet summer day._

_One day, it'll return to our hearts._

_I felt we could be more mature, able to choose each our own path._

_Ahh, I wish quietly for the days I can't ever return to._

_The summer you were gone remains to vivid._

_Your voice, your quirks, they wrap around me._

_It's okay, even if I can't put it to words, the fading sunset mixes with my heart._

_Ahh, I wish quietly for the days I can't ever return to._

_Ahh, I wish quietly for the days I can't ever return to"_

Kaito closed his eyes and was floating into a day-dream, full of energy.

Two boys, they looked like twins and where about eight or nine Kaito thought.

Then he realized that one of the boys where himself.

The little Kaito before his dad had died.

_The boy stopped singing when the star died._

Kaito's eyes shoot open and he stared up into the sky.

He had fallen over in the grass and was nearly breathing.

"_**Who was that boy?"**_ Kaito thought.

Kaito looked down on the boy, his back looked exactly like the boy who where with him.

He knew who that was, but he just couldn't remember.

_Only the sky witnessed the loss of memories._

Suddenly the boy stood up, kicking a stone into the water, his shoulder slumping and shook his head with a sight.

"Not this summer either... when?"

_That night a new life started._

"_**That voice!"**_ Kaito thought.

"_**That's him... he.. was it Si... Shin, oh...**_ Shinichi"

The last word fell out before he could stop himself, the boy turned to him and eyes filled with fear stared right trough him.

_Secret identity was born and a rose died._

Then the boy started to walk towards him, Kaito swallowed and blinked when the boy clung to his clothes.

"What tha...?" Kaito didn't understand a shit.

"You probably don't remember... I'm sorry Kaito!" the small boy said and looked up with his sky-blue eyes.

_Two lives turned one._

Kaito sat down on the grass and looked at the kid.

"Where have I seen you before?" Kaito said and napped out some straws of grass to play with.

"You dont remember? ... of course not... it's been eight years since I've seen you!" the boy explained.

_Impossible became possible._

Then Kaito laughed.

"You look like your eight or nine, hows that possible?"

To Kaito's surprise the kid's speed to turn white was amazing.

"Hey hey... did I say something bad?" Kaito asked.

The boy shook his head and dried some revealing tears.

"N-no... because I'm not a damn kid!" suddenly the soprano voice was replaced by a older and much more smarter voice.

_And hate grew into a love only partners knew._

"I'm not a KID, I'm seventeen years old!" he said after some minutes.

Kaito stared at him for a moment.

"And I should belive that?" but deep inside, behind his poker face, something told him too.

_Choosing to live apart was a mistake._

"It's your choice!" the boy said before turning away.

_Memories and love was forgotten._

When he reached the river Kaito yelled at him.

"What's your name anyway!"

The kid turned and said.

"They call me Edogawa Conan... but my real name is... Kudou Shinichi!"

_The star that died, then born again died once again._

Kaito stopped his movements, the kid from eight years ago.

_And stayed dead._

"Y-your him...?" Kaito asked and watched as Conan – Shinichi turned, he eyes shined with of hope and pray.

_Until this summer when memories and love._

Kaito stood up and started to walked downwards.

Conan did so too, moved towards Kaito, walking faster each second.

_Would wake and passion would destroy them._

Until they met and Conan jumped into Kaito's arms.

Who whispered into Conan's ear.

"I'm sorry I forgot Shin-kun!"

_And they would be lost for eternity._

Conan – Shinichi looked up on him with the most beautiful smile Kaito had ever seen.

_Or the song would be song again and the star._

Kaito smiled too and he knew why.

_Would rise to the heaven with the new power._

Conan scrambled up in Kaito's arms and closed his own arms around Kaito's neck.

_With the help from the two long loved boys._

Conan moved closer and Kaito felt his knees give in, under him.

So he sat down on the grass.

Conan was close enough the their nose berly touched.

_Memories, love, passion._

Their lips met and Kaito felt his poker face slip off as a warm blush rose to his cheeks.

_Gratefulness, hope, trust and truth._

As the kiss melted more, Kaito felt heavy weight in his arms become heavier.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked when he notice that the said seven years old boy in front of him had turned into a seventeen years old boy.

_Where all united._

Kaito knew.

His long lost friend and childhood love had returned to him.

Shinichi felt the same... and he was glad the song was all that did it.

-oXo-

Well... This time it went right way!!!

The song is: "Spread my wings" from the 12th movie in Detective Conan.

It's the English one, but I really like it so it HAD to come with this!!


	3. Towels are Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan... sadly.

Authors note: This is more a crack story... the song was just put in between and was more of and excuse for KID than I thought it would become... well...

Enjoy~

-oXo-

Towels are falling.

"Shinichi!"

Shinichi looked up from his papers and stare on the door before a known woman stepped in, her furious face told him that he was in trouble.

"What is it Ran?" he asked and tried to look as innocent as possible.

She just glared on him as if he was something she would trow over the world twice.

"Dad just told me something!" she said.

Shinichi stared at her before he stood up and walked over to her.

"What did HE tell you?" he smirked and looked at her.

Ran glared back and shouted into his ear.

"HE told me you are dating HATTORI-KUN!!!"

"..."

Ran stared on him.

Shinichi's mouth fell open and he stared out in nothing, before he started to laugh.

"What?" she asked and glared at him.

"No worries Ran... I'm not dating Heiji... really, we are best buddies... best friends and partners only when there's a case to investigate and solve!"

Shinichi said and tried not to laugh more.

But he shut up when he saw Ran's face.

"What... didn't you hear?!" he asked and looked at her.

She shook her head and stared back.

"Heiji has proposed to Kazuha-san... seriously... didn't you know?"

Ran's eyes widened each second as she realized.

"N-no..."

Shinichi sighted "well... I might think Oyaji was drunk to say that..."

Ran stared at him a moment before she sighted "probably!"

As Ran left to probably scold her father, he sighted and closed the door after her.

He turned away and walked back to his study.

He didn't even notice the figure standing in a dark corner until he talked.

"My my Kudou-kun... your in love?"

Shinichi spun around and watched as a white-dressed young and handsome man walked out of the corner.

"K-Kaitou KID?" he backed off and felt the wall against his back.

"I don't mean to scare you Kudou-kun!" KID said with a smirk and came closer to Shinichi.

"What are..." Shinichi couldn't finish his sentence, when a pair of lips melted into his own.

Shinichi fought once, twice, but he had to give up.

He sank down towards the floor while KID held around him.

Neither of them could feel the time or where they was.

KID pressed himself closer to Shinichi.

After some minutes KID let go and stood up, he turned away.

Shinichi noticed that he was blushing madly.

"Why did you do this?" Shinichi asked and stood up, or at least trying too.

KID didn't turn or answer, so Shinichi jumped forward and grabbed KID's right arm, wich forced KID to turn around.

Shinichi stared on him and let go of KID, who closed his eyes.

Shinichi sighted and took KID's hand, whom jumped mildly.

He dragged KID into his study, pushing him gently into the coach in front of his desk and siting down beside him.

Then Shinichi turned to KID, who looked away.

"Hey... I thought you had a poker face?!" Shinichi said and tried to lit the mood a little, wich he failed.

"Hey... KID?" he asked and noticed that KID's hair was smoother than he had seen it before, it only tempted him, so he reached out a hand and stroke his hair gentler than the last move he made.

KID turned fast as Shinichi pulled his tie and forced him into a kiss.

The other end stared in shock on Shinichi, but didn't fight back.

After a while, Shinichi backed of and hugged KID.

"What... Kudou-kun?" KID's broken voice made Shinichi smile and hug him more.

He whispered soft into KID's ear.

"Even though your crying, your really handsome!"

KID stared up on him and grinned weakly.

"Hey... Kudou-kun, you wanna hear a song?" he asked and laid down on Shinichi's lap (much to Shinichi's annoyance)

Shinichi looked down on KID before nodding.

KID took a breath and started to sing.

"_The things we've lost in summer._

_The days I've spent with you._

_The smile resembling a washed shirt._

_I can't forget it even now._

_In the middle of the night, I wanted to hear your voice._

_Unknowingly, I turned the dial._

_But... I didn't have the courage to speak._

_I embraced the pain._

_Spread my wings, to the departing you._

_I gently yell._

_It's not for whose sake, just for yours._

_I was loving you._

_On the beach, the two of us, sun goes down._

_The leftover can juice._

_I rested on your shoulders and talked about our dreams._

_I was gazing at that day._

_Friday night We hurried to your room._

_The usual me is no longer around._

_People messing around, the narrow roads._

_The city is blue._

_Spread my wings, to the departing you._

_I gently yell._

_It's not for whose sake, just for yours._

_I was loving you._

_Spread my wings, to the departing you._

_I gently yell"_

Shinichi smiled at the faint smell of washed clothes.

He opened his eyes and noticed that he had a jacket on top of himself, and KID wasn't there.

He shoot up and heard that the shower was on, he figured that KID was there and leaped out of the coach, fell the first stairs before he basically flew into the bathroom.

He panted as he trampled over to where KID was supposed to be.

Shinichi noticed the white, remains, of the dress, blue shirt and red tie.

The white gloves laid neatly on top, the the hat and monocle under.

KID must've known Shinichi would have jumped in like this because someone reached out for a towel and came out of the shower.

Shinichi stared on the man in front of him, a man who could be his twin.

"W-who?" Shinichi stared on KID for a second.

"Hey... Kudou-kun, I might asks what you are looking for" KID said with a laugh.

A vein showed on Shinichi's forehead and he launched himself at KID.

KID laughed and backed off, while holding onto Shinichi so he wouldn't fall and hit himself.

"KID... damnit!" Shinichi cursed and ran forward when he accidentally ripped down the towel KID had around his waist.

"..."

The two men stared at each other.

Then a fight of who could blush most started.

-oXo-

Gaaaah... I just had to stop there!!!!! 3

My fantasy was going CRAZY on this one... most on the end...

Hope U liked it... I might be slow but I'll start writing as soon as I find time too ^_^

This song is: "Spread my wings" from Detective Conan movie 12.

OBS OBS: in chapter 2... I wrote the same name, but that song's named: "The summer you where gone" or "Kimi ga Inai Natsu" in Japanese and is an ending.

Please R&R...

o3o


	4. To Old for Magic?

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan... T-T

Enjoy~

-oXo-

To old for magic?

Kaito rolled over on his bed and his blue-purple eyes met the pictures of him and his family.

A smiling woman stood by her husband, who was grinning and holding a laughing boy in his arms.

"_**Dad..."**_ he thought.

Suddenly someone rang the doorbell.

Kaito got out of his bed and slowly made it over to his door.

Kaito opens the door a few inches and peered trough.

No one.

Kaito sighted and was about to close the door when a young sprano voice called for him.

"Hey... Kaito... are ya ignorin' me?"

Kaito cracked the door the whole way and stared down at a boy in front of him.

Two pair of blue eyes was focused on him from behind a pair of glasses.

Kaito sighted and forced a smirk, one of his usual ones that made people relax.

"Are ya going' to lemme in Kaito?" the boy asked and Kaito nodded.

He walked past Kaito and got out of his shoes before walking in.

Kaito stared after him as he shut the door.

"_**Somethings changed about him!"**_ Kaito desided.

-o-

"Hey... Kaito?" the boy asked and stared down on his feet, wich was hovering high over the floor.

Kaito sat down beside him.

"Hm...?"

The boy turned to him.

"Why aren't ya doin' some magic stuff?"

Kaito's mouth fell open and he almost fell of the coach.

"Huh?"

"Usually ya would do some surprise attack on me by now!" the boy explained.

Kaito laughed and said.

"I'm getting old for that stuff!"

The boy shook his head in high speed.

"No way... ya'r only 22 yet!"

Kaito sighted.

"Speak for yourself... now why don't I ask you!" he said and changed the subject on purpose.

The boy blinked when he heard that Kaito didn't want to talk about age.

"What?" he asked.

Kaito looked down at the boy.

"You've been living to long in Osaka Shinichi-kun!"

Shinichi blushed.

"Hey... is that a problem?" he asked.

Kaito shook his head.

"No not at all... it's just weird..." then he went silent.

Shinichi turned and noticed a picture hanging alone on the big wall.

"Ya miss them?"

Kaito turned.

"Who?" he asked and blushed when Shinichi said.

"Ya'r folks of course!"

Kaito sighted deeply "yes... I do..." then he shut up again.

Shinichi sighted and got his feet into the coach before he started.

"_All in all, it is useless to turn over any magazines._

_I sigh, sigh deeply._

_There are no clothes which suits me._

_The last vogue-color of the century._

_I can't conform all my tastes to yours._

_Sorry, disappoint you ... am joking._

_As I walk along the edge of the precipice._

_I am unsteady, have you complaint?_

_Yet, I have no way except go forward._

_It is no problem for me._

_I cannot live without rock-bottom._

_Please, don't stare at me with cool eyes._

_Leave me alone, take my time._

_Or I'll be crashed soon._

_As I walk along the edge of the precipice._

_I am unsteady, have you complaint?_

_Yet, I have no way except go forward._

_It is no problem for me"_

When Shinichi stopped, he felt a pair of eyes on himself.

He turned and met with Kaito's eyes.

Blushing madly they both turned away.

"W-when did your voice become like that?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi blushed even more.

"I got some trainin'... eh, I just wanted to learn it... since I have a perfect pitch!" he said to cover the real reason he learned it.

Kaito turned back and hugged the younger teen.

Shinichi yelped, but he didn't fight.

"Hey... Shinichi-kun?" Kaito asked and was broken by a pair of hands that was put firmly against his cheeks.

"Stop callin' me with that kun-thin' already!" Shinichi demanded.

Kaito blushed and nodded.

Shinichi sighted and let Kaito hold onto him like a doll.

"What did ya want to say?" he asked.

Kaito bit his lip.

"Why did you come here?"

They both knew that the danger of being caught or killed by the black organization was high and they couldn't afford any death.

"I had to!" Shinichi answered after some minutes of thinking.

"You had to?" Kaito asked and snuffled his nose deeper into the boys hair.

Shinichi blushed madly.

"Y-yeah... since Ran didn't wanna come back I went alone... of course Hattori ment that I should stay... but..."

Kaito sat up.

"But?" his voice filled with worry.

"I had t-to... see ya!" Shinichi said while trying to hide his embarrassment.

Silent.

Then Kaito burst into laughter.

Shinichi started to pout and almost hit Kaito.

Kaito tried to talk and not laugh.

"B-but... hah... you.. haha... came all the way... haha here to... hehe say that?"

Shinichi blew up his cheek to show how irritated he was.

Kaito calmed down and nuzzled his nose into Shinichi's hair again.

"I don't care... I'm glad you came... I... have missed you!" he was able to say while snuggling with Shinichi's hair.

He turned and stared up into Kaito's eyes.

"I do intend to become myself again Kaito!" he said.

Kaito smiled.

"Yeah... and I can't wait until... and maybe I'm not to old for magic then?"

Shinichi laughed and nodded.

Then their lips met and they grew to love each other even more.

-oXo-

YAY... two chapters done in one day...maybe more to?? O,o

Well.. hope ya like it... plz R&R

Ya probably noticed Shinichi's weird talking... I had him, the Mouri's, Agasa-Hakase and Haibara to move to Osaka...

That's why... Shinichi went over to the Osaka-ben... Osaka-dialect XD

The song is: "Giri-giri Shop" by B'z, from Detective Conan (OP 2 or 3 I believe!!)


	5. Leaving the Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

Authors note: Well... this is the nest last chapter... it might be short, but kind of sad...

Enjoy~

-oXo-

Leaving the day.

As the sun started to paint the horizon orange Shinichi knew he would be alone in a few hours.

He looked up and eyed the slumbering love that held him tightly.

Kaito smiled in his daydreaming.

Dreaming he was with Shinichi all day and night.

Suddenly Kaito was shocked out of his dreams.

Feeling a great pain gripping him, he shoot up and Shinichi fell forward with a yelp.

"Oh... Shinichi... I'm sorry!" Kaito excused himself, but Shinichi only laughed.

"You don't need to say sorry... it's time isn't it?" Shinichi got a serious and sad voice when he asked Kaito.

Kaito sat down on the ground, a breeze brushed trough his hair and made him look lost when he put up his brave smile.

"Y-yeah..." he said and hugged Shinichi.

"I'll be back Shinichi!" Kaito managed to say.

Shinichi sighted "you always do... I'm glad..." he stopped in the middle of the sentence.

Kaito's body was fading from the feet and up.

He looked down, then back up.

"Sorry!" he managed.

Shinichi shook his head while putting up a smile he hugged Kaito.

After a second or two he broke off the hug and let Kaito walk towards the river.

Shinichi held back his need to cry out for Kaito and hug him again, then he started to talk, wich led to singing.

"_Once, as my heart remembers._

_All the stars were fallen embers._

_Once, when night seemed forever._

_I was with you._

_Once, in the care on morning._

_In the air was all belonging._

_Once, when the day was dawning._

_I was with you._

_How far we are from morning._

_How far are we._

_And the stars shining through the darkness._

_Falling in the air._

_Once, as the night was leaving._

_Into us our dreams were weaving._

_Once, all dreams were worth keeping._

_I was with you._

_Once, when our hearts were singing._

_I was with you"_

Kaito turned his head and smiled to Shinichi, they stared on each other for another minute before Kaito walked deeper into the river.

Then Kaito turned, smiling to Shinichi the river took him.

Shinichi felt as if a part of his heart was ripped out of him when Kaito disappeared.

"K-Kaito..." then he sat down on the grass, the breeze growing stronger and a couple of tears fly off into the dark of the night.

-oXo-

Did ya like it?

The song is: "Fallen Embers" by Enya.

I thought I had to have that lyrics... it's a good one... or thats what I think...

next chapter will be the last one... but at least it's not gonna be sad!! XP

Please R&R


	6. In Front of the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan... that's Gosho Aoyama's title!!

Authors note: okay... this is the last chapter... oh happy day... this is the first "long" story I've finished (so far)

And I am seriously glad I am... it's was really hard to find the last lyrics so... yay me!! kiddin' X3

Enjoy~!!

-oXo-

In front of the fire.

The fire glowed warmly towards the two teens.

With their back towards a coach, with a huge blanket around, they sat close and intimate.

As the fuzzy-haired teen moved, so did the other teen, but short of just fell down.

"Hey... Kaito!!!" the teen pouted and sat up.

The fuzzy-haired teen, Kaito smirked and hugged the other part.

"My my Shinichi, I'm sorry!" he said and kissed Shinichi gently on his forehead.

Shinichi blushed, but didn't fight it.

Suddenly the low-talking radio announced.

"_This is Kathy Troccoli with My life is in your hands!"_

Both boys went dead silent to listen to the song.

"_Life can be so good._

_Life can be so hard._

_Never knowing what each day_

_ill bring to where you are._

_Sometimes I forget._

_And sometimes I can't see._

_That whatever comes my way._

_You'll be with me._

_My life is in your hands._

_My heart is in your keeping._

_I'm never without hope._

_Not when my future is with you._

_My life is in your hands._

_And though I may not see clearly._

_I will lift my voice and sing._

_'Cause your love does amazing things._

_Lord, I know, my life is in your hands._

_Nothing is for sure._

_Nothing is for keeps._

_All I know is that your love._

_Will live eternally._

_So I will find a way._

_And I will find my peace._

_Knowing that you will meet my every need._

Kaito smirked and kissed Shinichi, whom blushed and kissed back.

Suddenly Kaito found Shinichi on his lap, looking up at him like a puppy.

_My life is in your hands._

_My life is in your keeping._

_I'm never without hope._

_Not when my future is with you._

Kaito's eyes questioned Shinichi silently.

Shinichi returned it with a blink of his eyes and a warm smile.

_My life is in your hands._

_And though I may not see clearly._

_I will lift my voice and sing._

_'Cause your love does amazing things._

_Lord, I know, my life is in your hands._

_When I'm at my weakest love._

_You carry me._

_Then I become the strongest love._

_In your hands._

Kaito stroke Shinichi's hair gently as the song moved on.

The other teen reached out and clung onto Kaito's shirt.

_My life is in your hands._

_And though I may not see it clearly._

_I will lift my voice and sing._

_'Cause your love does amazing things._

_Lord, I know, my life is in your hands._

_I trust you Lord._

_My life is in your hands"_

When the song ended, the two teens just sat there.

As they came to, Shinichi yawned and turned towards the fire.

While the fire was warming his face and Kaito was half-asleep, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-oXo-

How was it???

I really did my best (used 2 hours on this and the 5th chapter so)

I will still be writing on the other stories so... keep it up minnasai!!

Domo Arigatô-dessu!! =^_^=

And please keep on wit the reviews!!


End file.
